Automatic Shotgun
U.S.A |caliber = |firemode = Semi-Automatic |reticle = Generic |anim = Gun Large |flags = }} }} |filename = Standard Ammo AUTO ASSAULT SHOTGUN (File note) EPISODIC_11 (File name) Explosive Ammo EXPLOSIVE ROUND FIRING SHOTGUN (File note) EPISODIC_10 (File name) |spawnmap = No |spawnped = Law enforcement |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Automatic Shotgun is a shotgun featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Design ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Automatic Shotgun is modeled after the MPS , distinguished by its black finish, drum magazine and the characteristic iron sights and charging handle on top. Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The weapon is available with two types of ammunition, which are distinguished by the shells seen in the loading chamber; the first one is the standard 12-gauge red shells and the second one are explosive green shells. Both are treated as separate; this means that in order to switch ammunition, the player must discard their current ammunition and their reserve (unless the weapon is picked up off the ground). In terms of rate-of-fire, both variants fare identically, which is a bit slower than the Combat Shotgun and far slower than the Assault Shotgun. The weapon employs the same 20-round drum magazine for both types of ammo. ;Standard The standard ammo utilizes conventional buckshot shells that inflict more damage than the Pump Shotgun and Combat Shotgun (albeit on par with the Assault Shotgun and lower than the Sawn-Off Shotgun, both from The Lost and Damned) and has a similar range to that of most shotguns (slightly lesser than the Combat Shotgun). Its high damage means that it will never take more than three shots to score a kill, also being lethal at closer ranges. A maximum of 250 standard shells can be carried at once and the gun sounds like the Sawn-Off Shotgun. ;Explosive The explosive ammo utilizes explosive shells that is powerful against both targets on foot and vehicles in general. It will usually kill in just one shot, but occasionally it may require two shots, but never more. The explosive Shotgun takes two to three explosive rounds to ignite the fuel tank on a normal vehicle while five to six rounds are required to takedown an Annihilator at low altitude. The rounds have massive concussive force, easily denting vehicles. The Automatic Shotgun can kill an enemy in one shot up close or strike an enemy down from a distance. Its range outclasses most Submachine Guns and base damage is the same as the Sawn-Off Shotgun, but the concussive force is capable of sending NPCs flying away considerably and deform vehicles easily, being as powerful as the Advanced Sniper with explosive rounds (in multiplayer) and the APC's explosive autocannon turret. A maximum of 600 explosive shells can be carried at once and the gun' sound is unique. TBOGT Overview Standard ammo= |file_fire_rate = 1500 |file_range = 35 / 115 |file_ammo = 20 |file_reload_speed = 2933 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Lethal (Close range) |observed_fire_rate = 120 RPM 40 RPM 50 RPM |observed_ammo = 20-shell drum magazine |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = 2.9 seconds }} |-| Explosive ammo= |file_fire_rate = 133 |file_range = 70 / 230 |file_ammo = 20 |file_reload_speed = 2066 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = Explosive shells |observed_damage = 8/8 |observed_fire_rate = 120 RPM 400 RPM 50 RPM |observed_ammo = 20-shell drum magazine, explosive ammo |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = 2.1 seconds }} Image Gallery AutomaticShotgun-TBOGT-icon.png|HUD icon. LuisLopez-TBOGT-Armament.jpg|Luis wielding an Automatic Shotgun, standing in front of a Buzzard. AutomaticShotgun-TBOGT-Explosive.png|Luis using the Automatic Shotgun with explosive ammo. Locations ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Armando Torres gives the player an Automatic Shotgun with standard ammo in Corner Kids. *The version with explosive ammo is received from Yusuf Amir in High Dive and For the Man Who Has Everything. *The player can purchase the weapon from Armando for $1,250, plus $80 for 20 standard shells or $160 for 20 explosive shells. *Available in Multiplayer if the host sets the match with "All" or "Explosives". *The Automatic Shotgun with explosive ammo spawns in Safehouse after completing 30 Drug Wars and High Dive. *Automatic Shotguns with standard ammo are often used by NOOSE/FIB agents during wanted levels. Trivia ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *If the player catches fire or falls while holding the Automatic Shotgun and fires it, the weapon will become fully automatic, firing much faster than usual. Though this is a glitch, it is evidence that it was originally fully automatic, as no other weapon fires faster than usual in the same conditions. The rate of fire was possibly made slower to balance it. **The gun was more likely given a semi-automatic firing mode due to its real world counterpart. The real AA-12 fires at over 300 rpms, nearly half to that of an AK-47, making this an extremely dangerous shotgun. *Since it is a shotgun, it has the cocking animation of the Pump-Action Shotgun when blind firing, which is odd as this shotgun has no pump. *The ejection port is on the wrong side in the HUD icon. *The explosive variant appears to work by firing individual explosive slugs. This means it would technically also classify as a small-caliber grenade launcher. *When shooting and crouching rapidly, it can fire much faster. This trick can also be used with various weapons, such as the Pump Shotgun. See also *Assault Shotgun - the Automatic Shotgun's successor in Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA IV Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Shotguns